


Dancer in the Dark

by MeeyaHatake



Category: Chase Atlantic
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Student/Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyaHatake/pseuds/MeeyaHatake
Summary: "Baby, it's that look in your eyesThey been telling me she wanna leaveShe's been dancing with the devil all nightIt's like Hell is where she wanna beNow, watch her dance in the dark"Loren, typical seventeen year old honor roll student?Not even close.Loren, broken and barely managing?That's more like it.Clinton, uninterested music teacher or savior?Maybe a little of both.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Take you like a drug_ **

**_  
I taste you on my tongue_ **

****

Clinton perked up, looking at his reflection in the club mirror. Daddy Issues by the Neighborhood, one of his favorite songs started to play. He nodded his head to the soft thumping, wiping the white from his nose. He fixed his hair, retying it into a ponytail before stepping out of the bathroom. He had to readjust his eyes, the bright white walls of the bathroom turned into a dimly lit room. The lights were mostly red, with a mix of purple.

He walked back to his sit, in between his friend Jesse and his brother Mitch. His hand running along the arm rest of the velvet chair, he looked up watching a girl dance. His mind wandering as his boys spoke to one another. Clinton wasn’t ready to give this up, granted, it was only for a few days out of the week. He would be teaching music at a high school, he shook his head. Who would have thought Clinton Cave would be a music teacher at an American high school, definitely not him. He wasn’t even certified, he barely even finished high school himself. Guess anything was possible when you needed money.

The Aussie just wished he worked at the sex shop like Mitch, or even Target like Pat but no. He was stuck teaching children, at least it was about music, something he was passionate about.

 

**_You ask me what I'm thinking about_ **

**_  
I'll tell you that I'm thinking about_ **

**_  
Whatever you're thinking about_ **

****

Clinton was forced out of his thoughts as Jesse gripped his shoulder, smiling, and blubbering on about something. The male only nodded, acting as if he knew what was going on. It became clear to him soon, the girl on the pole had somehow made her way off stage and was walking directly towards him. He wet his lips, ogling her body starting from her strappy black heels. His eyes moved up her tan legs, her black thong getting the attention of Clinton #2.

He tilted his head slightly, a small tattoo on her hip, he couldn’t make it out from how far she was but that didn’t matter. He looked up at her face, the dark makeup looked good on her. It worked with her short black hair and her eyes. Boy was he in a trance as soon as he made contact. He was absolutely mesmerized by her hazel eyes and the cocky twinkle they held.

It only took seconds but soon she was right in front of him, she slowly bent down giving him a nice view of her cleavage. She was smaller than the others, a lot smaller but that didn’t matter. He was an ass type of guy. He looked back up at her, getting lost for a second as she bent closer. Her hands on his shoulders as she kissed below his ear.

“Remember, no touching and I just might reward you.” She spoke, her voice low. He nodded, knowing the rules of the club but the second part threw him off. It was probably just a ploy to get more money out of him, but he was definitely interested.

She pulled back, standing up straight as she began swaying with the music. She ran her hands up her body, before turning around giving him the perfect view of her back side. He nodded in appreciation as she began to dance on him, her ass grinding into him a few times. God was he going to miss these late nights, instead he would be up late grading whatever fucking homework he had to give. He wasn’t sure about this teaching gig, but he had to figure out soon or him and his band would be toast. It was only for a year, maybe less if they worked hard. Less would be nice.

His thoughts trailed off again as he pitied himself but stopped as soon as he felt himself being pulled forward. It was her, he didn’t know how long he had been spacing out but apparently, she thought he was doing a good job of just observing her even though he wanted to do more.

The lady had pulled him into a private room, the purple drapes closing behind him. He was practically pushed into the couch, but he didn’t care. She was all up on him, giving him a better view of those eyes and her body. In the slightly better lighting, he noticed her hair wasn’t short and black, but a dollar store wig. She grabbed his hands, moving them to her waist. It was a small action, but it was approval to touch. He let out a small chuckle, giving her a light squeeze before his hands greedily ran up her body.

She stopped him before he reached her breast, he was slightly confused. Was that not approval? His smile disappeared but came back just as fast. She was removing her bra, not that there was much of it to begin with. He licked his lips, shaking his head slightly. He needed to calm down, this was only a club and she was working. It wasn’t like she wanted to fuck him, or maybe she did. He hadn’t heard of anything like this happening before.

Clinton moved his hands up, cupping her breast before his thumb traced along her nipples. She let out a slight gasp, maybe he wasn’t supposed to touch, touch her. He shrugged it off as she leaned forward, grinding against him. Her actions were gradually getting rougher, a lump in his throat forming. He wanted nothing more than to bend her over and take her from behind. He ignored it though, she was just doing her job.

“You can’t tell, alright.” She said, earning a small nod from him. She reached behind her, giving him a face full of boob. His urges subsiding as she showed him a clear bag, with some good white. He smiled, “A girl after my own heart.” He winked as he went to reach for the bag, she pulled away slightly and shook her head.

“Ladies first, right?”

“My bad.” Clinton said, biting his inner cheek as he motioned for her to proceed. She hopped off of him, setting the bag to the side and reaching for his pants. His eyes widened, but he wasn’t going to stop whatever was happening. She unbuttons his jeans, slowing pulling them down along with his briefs. He lifted himself up slightly as she pulled on them. She motioned for him to stand up and he did, she squatted, teasing him until he was completely hard. She reached for the bag, putting a line on his dick. This was definitely new to him, but he wasn’t complaining.

She took the line, looking up at him with a grin. She pulled his pants back up, slightly until he got the message and finished. He was definitely going to have to whack it out later. She handed him the bag and turned around, bending over. He was in awe, one of his favorite things to do, taking lines off of asses. His two favorite things working in perfect harmony. Clinton set up the line, his hand rubbing the opposite check before snorting.

He stood up, wiping his nose, the familiar burn from earlier returning. She grabbed the bag, placing it behind the couch once more. She grabbed her bra, putting it back on. She turned back to face him, walking towards him. She pressed against him, “Remember, our little secret.” She winked before turning to walk out.

He pulled his wallet out, grabbing a fifty. Fuck, after that, he didn’t need to eat this week. He walked behind her, slipping the money into the side of her thong. He then left, making his way back to his boys taking his seat once more.  
  
“The fuck happened back there?” Mitchel laughed, patting Clinton’s chest. The male only shook his head, in a sort of daze. The music cut out, something about the club closing soon. Clinton shot up, shaking his head. He was only supposed to be here for a few hours, not the whole night. He had to be at work in about three hours. He muttered a bye before quickly leaving the building, he would be back though. He was definitely going to be back, if it wasn’t for his own reason then maybe just to see her again. She had most definitely given him the best service.  


	2. Chapter 2

Loren made her way to her vanity backstage, sitting down and clutching her chest as she felt it was going to burst. She calmed her breathing, that was the most reckless and the most wild thing she had ever done here. She pulled the cheap wig from her head, setting it beside her makeup. She looked at her reflection, slightly repulsed by herself but it faded away as the cocaine kicked in.

It had always put her in a state of euphoria, it didn’t last long but it was enough to get her mind out of the gutter. She closed her eyes, the thumping of the music putting her in a trance. She nodded her head to the beat, opening her eyes slowly she reached for the money tucked at her side. Her eyes practically sparkled at the bill. This was the biggest bill she had received from a single person, granted she only started dancing a few weeks ago but this showed promise.

She looked into the mirror once more, grabbing a makeup wipe and cleaning off her face. She applied some lotion, squinting as her fingers ran across the bruise under her eye and around it. It was only a reddish color now, she could probably- hopefully pass it off as a rash of some sorts. She shook her head, it might have been too obvious. She was just going to stick with her high coverage foundations and concealer. She began to unpin and unbraid her hair, it cascaded down her shoulders and just below her breast. She loved it, the look and feel but she needed to cut it soon if she didn’t want to end up bald. She let out a sigh, looking up at the clock. She could either go home and get beat or stay out a bit longer until school started, which was only a few hours away. She thought it over as she got dressed, pulling on her torn jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed her bag, grabbing her cosmetics from the desk and throwing it in. She began walking, her heel tapping against the tile as she made her way out.

The air outside was cool, the dark street illuminated by a few street lamps. She slowly made her way to her uncle’s house, praying that he was asleep. She couldn’t keep hiding the bruises and cuts he left, someone was bound to notice. Right? Maybe that was what she needed, someone to know about her. It was no use though, like her uncle said. Who would they believe, a troubled, drugged up girl with no parents or the smooth-talking mayor. She clenched her fist, it wasn’t fair. She would have never been this way if it wasn’t for him, her no good uncle. He did this to her, he beat her and drove her to synthetic happiness.

She calmed herself, it was going to change. She had just turned seventeen, as soon as she had enough money saved, she was going to get emancipated and an apartment. She wouldn’t have to be near that monster again.

Loren was now in front of the white door she dreaded so much. She couldn’t leave now; her spare clothes were at work and she wouldn’t want to bother the one friend she did have so late? So early in the morning? She inhaled, unlocking the door and slowly opening it. She cringed at the squeaks, but slipped in. She kept her actions slow and quiet as she made her way to her bedroom, the only good thing her uncle had done for her was give her, her own room.

She looked at the clock on her night stand, another sad sigh leaving her lips as it was a quarter to 5. It didn’t matter, she wasn’t tired anyways. She set her bag down and rummaged through her faded dresser, grabbing out her clothes. She braces herself before making the trip to the bathroom, the morning was always the hardest. She had to be ready before six, but she couldn’t make any loud noises, or her uncle would wake. He woke up early himself, but he wasn’t a morning person and hated when the only bathroom was occupied.

The bathroom was simple, it had light blue walls and the toilet, sink and cabinets were white. It was small but gave her comfort. It was very similar to the one she had at her old home. It gave her hints of happiness as she stripped down and showered. The warm water washing away any sleepiness she might have had. She hummed quietly to herself as she washed away the night, the smoke, the smell of alcohol.

Loren cut her shower short, remembering about how she was suppose to post flyers around the school for student council. Their treasurer had just left, due to transferring schools, and since there already wasn’t enough people they needed someone to join or yet another responsibility would fall upon her. She didn’t want that, her plate was already full with student council and cheerleading. They were both things she didn’t want to do, but her uncle had pressured her into.

He was very persuasive in his argument in why she needed extracurriculars, well scratch that. He had pushed her against the wall, gripped her shoulders until they were practically bruised and threatened to beat her into submission if she didn’t give the impression that she was a well rounded, honor roll student, who actively participated in school sports. She had to make him look good, like he was fit to be the mayor. How would he stay mayor if he couldn’t control his brother’s rebellious daughter? It wasn’t that she was a rebel, she just preferred darker clothes and wasn’t a conservative twat.

The brunette draped a towel around her body as she quickly applied some makeup, hiding the bruise on her face. She needed to look more… alive? Like she wasn’t a heaping bowl of hatred and shit talking. She shook her head, no negative thoughts in the morning, something her mom always told her. She pulled on her underwear, then a white spaghetti strap. She avoided her bra, only wearing one for work and town hall meetings. She then tugged on her high waisted dark blue skinny jeans, buttoning the three buttons over her shirt. She turned to look over herself, having no clue what to do with her hair. It didn’t matter though, her hair seemed to dry rather nicely if she just added a bit of coconut oil to it when it was damp.

Loren gathered her clothes, making her way back to her room she dropped them in her hamper. She walked over to her closet, putting on her sleeveless blouse. It was white, with a floral pattern that her grandmother’s couch would envy. She made a face as she buttoned it up, it was definitely not her style but nonetheless she would wear it. She slipped on a pair of off brand boating shoes and made her way to her bag, dumping out her work makeup into a bin and setting her strappy, stripper heels on top. She closed the bin and slid it under her bed, a weak hiding spot, but he rarely looked under there.

She grabbed her school books from the floor and shoved them in her bag, along with her handy dandy pencil pouch. She looked around the room, nodded as she thought she had everything. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, then headed outside. She hurried, not wanting to run into him and have to explain why she was gone last night. She only worked three nights a week, but she was running out of excuses. She locked the door and scurried down the street, the closer she was to school the better.

The school was only a few blocks away, but she hated walking. It wasn’t the physical aspect, but she hated how people would stare at her and either laugh or cat call. It was just an all around uncomfortable experience, every morning. However, she did it without complaining to her uncle. She could make more friends and ask for rides, or even take the rides that were offered to her but her uncle wouldn’t allow it. He always said the less friends the better, but she thought it was just his way of having control over her life. She shook her head, no negative thoughts in the morning, she thought to herself as she came closer to the school.

She took a detour behind one of the shady corner stores, hiding in the dark she pulled her bag around so it was now in front of her, but still on. She reached for her pencil pouch pulling out her small can of pre-grinded weed. She then grabbed her glass pipe, which had a distorted stripe pattern. She pinched out a bit of the green, before closing the can and taking a hit. She held the smoke in her lungs, waiting before blowing it out. If she was going to make it through the day, she needed a little green here and there. She took a few more hits before dumping and stuffing her shit back into her bag.

She was already feeling the positive effects as she made her way out of the alley. The school being only a few feet away now, she walked up the stairs and into the school. It was only six forty and class didn’t start until seven thirty, she had plenty of time to enjoy her high before making her way to Ms. Hampton’s classroom where she would pick up the flyers and post them around. She looped her thumbs around the bottom of her bag straps, looking at the ground as she walked slowly towards her destination. She thought of how it had been awhile since she last ate, two days to be exact.

It was decided, she would eat at the cafeteria this morning and deal with the sickness later. She went to turn the corner, bumping into someone. She bounced back slightly, “I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She said, her voice loud and filled with sincerity. She had to act as if she wasn’t under the influence, but she just wasn’t processing words as fast as usual. Loren looked up, her eyes widening for a split second as she was now face to face with the man from early this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad, but I like to post my work on both sites because I enjoy both.


End file.
